Classic Rose
by dominiquevip
Summary: Just because Hermione's relationship with Draco didn’t work out didn’t mean her daughter's couldn't. Rose finds old letters from her mother to Draco, only to find herself going through her own love tragedy with his son Scorpius. full of RW/SM and DM/HG
1. Prologue: Opening the Letters

Title: The Classic Rose

Rating: T it's a pretty safe story, but I'll make it worth it

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter and etc. I own the manipulation of such beautiful characters

Warning: normally I like to make fanfictions as compliant with the original as possible with some of my own twists and such, so hopefully the events blend in not fully compliant with books toward the end of the series like 6 & 7. still WIP

Pairings: Hermione and Draco, Rose and Scorpious all other pairings normal

Summary: Just because her mother's relationship with Draco didn't work out didn't mean hers with his son couldn't, could it? Rose finds old letters from her mother to Draco, only to find herself going through her own love tragedy. The love stories of mother and daughter parallel and told in flashbacks.

A/N: I think I should try to make the flashbacks separate chapters tell me what you think. I'm gonna really try to keep this in the first person. The prologue will have a bit of both in it. Read and Review and enjoy.

Prologue: The Opening of the Letter

"A Rainbow is the door to Heaven and when People die they go through that door to heaven."

She told this to me a few years ago, in my second year at Hogwarts, at the time we were all trying to cope with father's death. My father, Ron Weasley, was quite the honoured hero of the last Wizarding War, as along with my mum and their best friend Harry Potter. My dad pursued his dream job after the war with Harry without completing his education, which no one in the Wizarding community seemed to mind, considering what they did for them already. After much training, father and Harry quickly became the greatest asset to the ministry as Aurors, receiving plenty of acclaims, awards and mentions in the Daily Prophet. On the day father died, they said that it was more of a freak accident as he was infiltrating a high security dungeon of some rogue Death Eaters conducting ministry prohibited testing of lethal concoctions. After mother recovered from the shock and trauma of her beloved husband nearly obliterated, I wanted her to be happy again.

Mother used to spend a lot of time in the dusty old attic, going through some old memories, I suppose, and she would always carry an antique looking box around with her back and forth between the attic, to her comfortable armchair and back to her room. She would sit in her armchair for hours reading and crying over the contents of the box that seemed to be letters and journals. Of course, I never asked her what she cried about, but I believed she cried over father, over romantic things he did for her long ago for her first true love. I also believed that she could be happy again, the hopeless romantic I am..

Looking out of the attic window, I see a rainbow after one of the rare showers by our home in Devon, England, near The Burrow. I was up in the attic cleaning it out, the summer before sixth year started at Hogwarts, doing my part after Hugo removed the large items to give away. I was to go through the boxes to see what's needed and what's to be thrown away. Most of the boxes were filled with toys, books, and clothes, the toys and clothes of which I easily discarded the past days, leaving much of the books behind. I couldn't part with the books easily, I guess my mother's genes are shining through, I feel like books can open us up to another world like doors, and that all books deserve to be read at one point. The children's books were donated to Luna and her naturalist Rolfe and Neville and Hannah Longbottom, seeing as they're starting families of their own . I didn't think mother would mind if I kept the books around the attic and with that, I felt accomplished with clearing out the boxes, staring out the window to the newly cleansed air. After all, I lugged around books all day.

_Sigh_. I went to put the last stack of books away in a cupboard, when I noticed the cherry wood antique box containing the source of mother's comfort and woes. Mother had not looked through the box since my fourth year and she barely visited the attic. It's as if she almost forgot about the memories of the box, although seeing as she asked us to clean out the attic, the memory couldn't be too far gone.. I don't think she actually wanted to get rid of it so I thought she wouldn't mind if I took it away from her for a while. I began taking the small laden box to the desk in my room.

_Cough, Cough_. After a few years of no use, the antique chest accumulated quite a bit of dust. The box creaked open to a bounty of letters all neatly stacked in there along with a journal. I went for the most worn out letter on top. It read:

_Dear Draco,_

_I still remember the tree from Easter Break. The Tree that we stayed under for hours until..._

"Rose, time for dinner," Hermione declared from all the way down two stories in the kitchen.

"Coming Mum," I called back, quickly snapped the box closed with the letter in it and stashed the box away for later in my suitcase on my way down to dinner.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Letter

Title: The Classic Rose

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter and etc. I own the manipulation of such beautiful characters Thank You JKR

Warning: did I mentions deaths for previous chapter sorry well none here

Pairings: Hermione and Draco, Rose and Scorpius all other pairings normal

Summary: Just because her mother's relationship with Draco didn't work out didn't mean hers with his son couldn't could it? Rose finds old letters from her mother to Draco, only to find herself going through her own love tragedy. The love stories of mother and daughter parallel and told in flashbacks.

A/N: This chapter is mainly a flashback so enjoy the Draco/Hermione moments. Read and Review and enjoy. I uploaded the un-edited one as a treat will re-upload again later, a late v-day gift to my reviewers and story alerts happy reading anyway don't forget to R&R

Chapter 1: The First Letter

The next few weeks passed in a blur after I finished clearing out the attic. Mother made us do lots more shopping, more odd ended chores and I still had to finish some last minute summer homework for all the advanced classes, I was so stupid enough to sign up for, but I live for the challenge that my mother used to strive on as well. I kind of forgot about the box hidden in the back of my suitcase, trying to help mom deal with us leaving her alone again and preparing for school. Mom needs me there for her and not snooping around her past. School started soon anyways and I needed to focus.

I lied, I couldn't really focus. My best friend Sage Zabini, from Slytherin along with my favorite cousin Albus Potter, while I was stuck the only one in Gryfindor out of the three, well mostly four, however I'm not that close with Malfoy for some reason. I get a little quiet and nervous around him, but I would never admit that I have any feelings for him. Plus, Sage was absolutely crazy about him and he obviously never showed much interest in her other than a friend, the poor girl. I met her through Albus, of course how else would I be such close friends with a Slytherin, I lover her and all, but sometimes she can be a bit much.

Over the summer, Sage did all she could in her power to keep in contact with Scorpius and she would tell me all about it, at least I get to know how he's doing without him knowing I care at all. She even invited me to come to one of her training sessions with the Slytherin Quiditch team that Albus was on as well with Scorpius. It was obvious she was on the team to get closer to Scorpius, though she was a good chaser, a natural even, but I doubt she would've put that much effort into it if it weren't for him. I quickly replied to her owl saying that I rather not watch, but play and I had my own team to practice with and worry about. Truth be told, I didn't want to watch her fake lame again only for Scorpius to worry and regret having here there and be glad he had her when she performed perfectly in the games. Plus, I didn't want to watch them get closer just yet while I pathetically try to capture his attention. Baffled, I could not believe her response to my owl, when I read that Scorpius himself wanted me to be around his summer Quiditch practices, I let that sink in and replied "no" anyways to save my summer from worrying about boys a bit longer. Yet, thoughts of Scorpius, his sexy array of platinum locks, his nicely built quiditch body and his smirk (oh his smirk) kept creeping up in my mind throughout the summer thanks to Sage.

Returning to school meant continuing my prefect duties and realizing where my priorities lie. Also, being a prefect called for weekly meetings with the Head Boy and Girl, nightly patrols, and seeing Scorpius some more without a trail of girls. I was most comfortable with him while performing our prefect duties as we had some nice conversations that never went that far, but over the year, our relationship grew.

Somehow, however I managed to focus more on school when it started than I did in the summer. I believe it had something to do with Scorpius actually being there and not miles away from that held me centered for the most part. Because if I wanted to know how he was doing, I could see for my self or ask Sage or Albus, but the first hand account makes me feel so much better and they don't need to know my infatuation with him like every other girl. That's another thing that helps me channel all of my energy towards school work is that he's always followed around by a clique of girls, sadly including Sage sometimes. I get so infuriated at times seeing him like that, I can redirect my anger at my schoolwork. I feel so stupid sometimes for thinking about him too much like every other girl on campus, yet because I'm so close to him yet so far, I feel like I can truly see Scorpius for who he truly is and I can only hope that I get the chance of having something more between us.

Knowing Sage, she talked an even incessant amount about Scorpius in person, which you would think I would enjoy, but it just gets annoying. When she's not with the four of us, Scorpius, Albus and me, she's hanging out with me, where she begins her onslaught of Scorpius this and Scorpius that, relating back what news she learns after stalking him. She does this so often while we try to study together and have our girl time that I just tune her out unless she mentions some major new change in Scorpius other than the usual. As her mouth goes on she doesn't even notice I do this as I nod at the right places and show my over eagerness at Scorpius changing his look or his new plans for like vacation. God, I'm just as obsessed, but Sage doesn't know how often I think of him, she believes that I'm curious about a friend who happens to be one of the most popular guys in school next to Albus and James Potter.

Months passed and Sage was really starting to be desperate for more of Scorpius's attention. I feel sorry for her and I feel like I'm backstabbing her by feeling just as strongly about him. I don't care anymore, I just wanna forget about everyone else for a while after just taking the first semester's exams.

I have one place in Hogwarts that I can escape to clear my mind, the Prefect Quarters. Although in the Prefect Quarters, we don't get to live in them, but it's almost like an extra room and a place for the prefects to meet and hangout. In the beginning of the year, I stored some of my extra items in my chest, the chest offered to each of the prefects to use as extra storage and hold items that they confiscate. I didn't really like to confiscate items so if I did, I gave my confiscations to my frequent partner Henry Scotts. Besides, I think most of us prefects like having the extra storage space, especially to store books in between classes only to forget about them later since even some of the prefects don't bother to do all of their homework.

Since, I tended to over pack just like another famous witch who used to roam these same walls; I tucked away a few of my more personal items in my extra wardrobe sized locker.

Inside the locker, I just place some of my nicer clothes in their and jewelry, photo albums, and some of my favorite books, I like to reread alone in the Prefects Quarters. Therefore, I couldn't wait to get to my little corner in the Prefects Quarters. And if you really knew me, you would know that I really over pack, sometimes I find things that I didn't know I put in there at the beginning of the school year.

For a while, I left my locker in disarray during exams to study, and had to fix it up again before getting comfortable when I noticed a small aging wooden chest in the corner of the locker. I knew I had to read it the moment I found it; it was nearly beckoning me to discover my mother's true journey of love to help me find the possibility of finding my own love.

Simultaneously, the memory of my last time I was in the attic and with the box starting to read one of the letters came to me and I immediately picked up the forgotten letter.

April 21, 1997

_Dear Draco,_

_I still remember the tree from Easter Break. The Tree that we stayed under for hours until the rain would finally stop pouring. I never thought that I could be so comfortable standing so close to you under the rain. That afternoon made my Easter Holiday one of the most memorable._

"It sounds so clichéd already, but typical and more like a classic so I think I'll call my mom's story _The Classic_. I mean mum obviously didn't end up with this Draco guy and she's with dad, not that dad is bad or anything, but there must have been something about her first love." I thought and figured the journal would be a better account. Although I want to read the letters, they won't include everything that transpired. After neatly tucking the letter away, I grabbed the journal and began to look for the part that might include Draco, the blossoming of my mother's first love, _The Classic_.

I skimmed over the parts about Ron and Harry, despite, Ron being my father and I should be curious, but I'm sure he'll come up when Draco comes into the picture. It feels so feels so vital that I learn their classic story.

One day her writing in the journal stood out, clearly a new light shone in her entry that day to cause the words to practically jump off the pages and off the walls. I began reading without hesitance or doubt.

_April 14, 1997_

_This morning had looked like a clear day, so I decided to lay out by the lake and read a book, since I finished all of my assignments just before the holiday started. Then, I was tired of reading and decided to take a walk around the lake to stretch my legs. I just kept walking in the forest lost in my own world that I didn't notice the sky darken. Before, I realized it, it began to drizzle and then really pour down. I wasn't far from the forest so I ducked under a nearby tree. And then you came out of nowhere, standing right next to me with your cloak shielding us from the down pour. I really wasn't sure what to think of at first when I realized someone was standing right next to me. I felt more frazzled as realization dawned on me and that person acted in such a kind gesture. So, I thought he must be up to something, I needed to work out my nerves before I could speak to him. _

_Hesitantly, I ask, "Draco?"_

"_What are you doing?" I nearly stared at you trying to talk to him, he looked so stunning against the darkened sky. Since it was raining, the air smelled fresher and I could truly catch your highly polished yet rugged scent that nearly drove me delirious and even more so because I never believed he could smell so inviting, a spice in the air distinct to him. I began to felt at ease under your warm embrace._

_His eyes gazed down at me with strong intent as you answered, "I thought you might need some cover from the rain and I was nearby so I came running for you. Is that alright? I could just leave." When, I heard you suggesting that you leave, my heart rate picked up strangely enough and my mind panicked. _

_Quickly I told you, "No, don't leave, it feels nice. We don't have to go back soon anyways." I was really being courageous, the Gryfindor in me._

"_I wouldn't leave you at a time like this, Granger, now that I'm made liable for your health and safety." I nearly blushed at his statement, it was cool, romantic, smooth and very Draco. _

"_Thanks Malfoy, I don't know how I would've managed without you."_

"_I don't think you should have to 'Mione," he said as he snaked his arms around my waist to my utter horror and we were close enough as it as he needn't have encircled me, but I loved it. I feel like my body was betraying me, welcoming his touch and allowing him to have his hands me._

"_How come your all alone this Easter Holiday?" I bloody couldn't believe that he would care enough to ask why I'm alone this holiday. I contemplated what I could tell him, if he was concerned at all for me, I should at least tell him some of the truth._

"_You know I can't tell you everything... Harry and Ron have gone to do a task for Dumbledore and I was told to stay here and wait for them to come back. Sad I know, but I should just follow Dumbldore's instructions."_

"_I'm sorry, Granger, I know how you feel. I have my own tasks to complete. But I've decided to take a break from them for the Holiday's and you should too as Dumbledore suggested."_

"_And what do you suggest Malfoy?" I was interested in keeping him talking and staying around a little longer._

"_An adventure for the both of us and forget the raging war for a while."_

"_You know Draco there's one place I wanted to visit at Hogwarts or rather deep in the Forbidden Forest."_

"_Really Granger? I didn't know you were so adventurous. What is this place you want to visit 'Mione?"_

"_It's called the Crescent Cottage, it actually has a romantic tragedy to it. I thought you might know where it is. I only read a snippet about it in Hogwarts a History and I'm really interested in seeing the cottage."_

"_Of Course, I know where it is. It's a date!" he exclaimed so suddenly, I wanted to jump, "I'll take you there Wednesday, we should get some things done before then and meet up here to head out for that Crescent Cottage." To my misfortune, the rain decided to stop just then and he took that opportunity to make his leave._

_I got so many surprises today and I got the hugest one before he left me in total awe as he swiftly bent down closely to my lips and gave a sweet and tender peck in departure. As he darted to the castle Draco yelled back "Till Wednesday Granger!"_

_I could have written about the brief contact of our lips first, but I had to get this told in the right order of events and not the order of my raging emotions and hormones. I'll make sure Draco understands the story behind the Crescent Cottage come this Wednesday._

I clasped the journal closed at the end of that entry on their first encounter and broke down bawling in a my scrunched up position. I don't know why I cried so much the night after reading the first entry of my mother and Draco. I was so strong yet I cried.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's a bit short, is the flasback okay? Review time you know you wanna cuz then I'll update faster kkk. I hope you liked the Hermione/Draco action. Next chapter will be more Rose/Scorpius moments kind of I'm not sure what to name the next chapter hmmm ...


End file.
